A pink Rose In Winter
by MBLAQlover1
Summary: After Mo-Mo's death by Aizen Captain Hitsugaya has been really depressed and is Yachiru the only one to help him get through thisread more to find out!


Name: Yachiru Kusajichi

Age: Over 100 but looks 18

Looks: Bubble Gum pink hair, medium but, and deep brown eyes

Personality: Mild Temper, happy, strong willed.

Occupation: Lieutenant of Squad 11/ vice captain.

Race: Soul Reaper (Shinigami)

Gender: Female

Like: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Name: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Age: over 100 but looks 19

Looks: Silvery-Snow hair, blue eyes, short

Personality: Strong Willed, Mild Temper, Serious at times

Occupation: Captain of Squad 10.

Race: Soul Reaper (Shinigami)

Gender: Male

Likes: Yachiru Kusajichi

Yachiru: I was coming from national women's soul society association club when I ran into some one, when I regained my vision I realized I had blue eyes staring into my brown ones, our face inches apart, but close enough for a kiss, and we both had a deep blush on our faces, h-hi Captain Hitsugaya Ummmm can you get off of me please.

Toshiro: Sorry about that Lieutenant Yachiru, I got off of her and helped her up off the ground.

Yachiru: Sorry about that Captain Hitsugaya I wasn't watching where I was going it was my fault.

Toshiro: Watch where you going next time, I said glumly.

Yachiru: Captain Hitsugaya is something wrong you seem down a lot.

Toshiro: No nothing's wrong Lieutenant Yachiru just don't worry about me.

Yachiru: Oh ok, I was about to take off in a run but I felt a hand on my wrist, yes Captain Hitsugaya.

Toshiro: Can I talk to you in Private Lieutenant Yachiru no one else just the two of us.

Yachiru: I felt my face heat in a blush, s-sure Captain Hitsugaya, he pulled me away to his room and he shut his door, Captain Hitsugaya is there something wrong, he walked over to me and pushed me onto the bed then he sat next to me.

Toshiro: Y-Yachiru h-help me please.

Yachiru: I never heard him use my name without Lieutenant, Captain Hitsugaya please tell me what's wrong he looked up to me, and he was crying.

Toshiro: I just can't do it I need someone to talk to.

Yachiru: Please tell me Captain Hitsugaya, what's wrong he was trembling now.

Toshiro: I don't want to deal with the pain anymore she's gone and I just don't want to deal with the pain, I-I want you to kill me Yachiru.

Yachiru: N-No I will not do such a thing, look I will help you get through this but don't please just because she's gone you don't have to o this far, people would miss you, I would miss you, I was crying now talk to me please.

Toshiro: I loved Mo-Mo but since she's gone my world has broken down and shattered I don't know what to do anymore I miss her all together in the end I can't take it anymore I wanted to end the suffering but you were the only one I can trust to tell this to just everything I want to let it out, I just want to scream, cry and yell all these emotions wrapped into one I just don't know how to let it out I tried everything, it just doesn't help anymore, so please help me Yachiru, please help me.

Yachiru: Captain Hitsugaya I promise to help you at all cost just please don't hurt yourself please, I beg of you, please.

Toshiro: Yachiru I-I love you…..

_Chapter 2_

Yachiru: C-Captain Hitsugaya, I love you too, but why me?

Toshiro: What's not to like about you, I mean you adorable in so many ways.

Yachiru: Name them.

Toshiro: You're kind, cute, hard headed, strong willed caring about others; I mean you can e a little agitating but that what make you, you and I love all of it and when I mean I love, I mean I really love you, I would die if I lost you.

Yachiru: I began to cry again, Captain Hitsugaya I love you too I really love you and it hurts me so much to see you like this, so please just for me get better, oh and we will be stationed in Karakura town starting tomorrow, so get some sleep, and they already have an apartment for us.

Toshiro: Don't worry I promise, goodnight Lieutenant Yachiru.

Yachiru: Goodnight Captain Hitsugaya, I blew him a kiss then I left.

_Next Morning_

Yachiru: I woke up and grabbed my things and headed for the gates, when I got there he was waiting for me.

Toshiro: Took you long enough.

Yachiru: Hey it wasn't my fault I woke up late, *blush* hey!

Toshiro: *Chuckle* Too adorable come on.

Yachiru: He took my arm in his and we left through the gates.

_Karakura Town_

Yachiru: When we got there it was really cold, I began to shiver when I looked over he looked as happy as could be, you just love this kind of weather don't you Captain Hitsugaya?

Toshiro: Aww poor kitty going to catch a cold *snickering*

Yachiru: Ugh! I'll show you who catches a cold, I began to chase him around

Toshiro: Gahhhh, bad kitty.

Yachiru: You have not seen a bad kitty yet.

Toshiro: what are you going to do?

Yachiru: When he was distracted I jumped on him tackling him on the ground this time I was on top of him.

Ichigo: Hey! Get a room you two.

Yachiru: Gaaahhhh, I jumped off of him he got himself up both of our faces in a heated blush.

Ichigo: You are lucky I don't go tell everyone about this especially Kenpachi and Matsumoto.

Toshiro: So what are you doing here?

Ichigo: I'm here with the Jinta, Ururu, Karin, and Yuzu.

Karin: Ichigo why did you leave us behind and who are you talking to, *gasp* Toshiro what are you doing here.

Toshiro: Huh oh hey Karin.

Jinta: What the hell are you doing here; you need to leave because every time you come here you always bring some type of trouble!

Karin: Hey shut up no one asked you on your opinion.

Jinta: If you keep this up I don't think that this relationship is going to work out, but I still can beat you.

Karin: You wanna bet on that!

Ichigo: Hey both you shut up before I beat the both of you.

Karin: Oh any way who's the girl?

Toshiro: *laughing* don't upset the kitty any more than she already is, this is Yachiru and we are on Vacation for a while.

Karin: Awwww you two make an adorable couple, you both are short, and your hair and his eyes match each other but mainly because you are both short.

Toshiro: I prefer to not be called short.

Yachiru: *laughing* she got you good Captain Hitsugaya.

Toshiro: What about you!

Yachiru: I don't have a problem with my height.

Toshiro: Whatever; see you later Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Jinta, and Ururu, come on Yachiru we need to get to our apartment.

Yachiru: Ok Captain Hitsugaya, I followed right behind him.


End file.
